powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimazu Returns
Shimazu Returns is the two-parter of Power Rangers Ninja Storm which introduces the evil Shimazu. Synopsis When an ancient being called Shimazu returns and unleashes powerful monsters on the city, Cam makes a journey to find the Lightning Riff Blaster, which summons the Mighty Mammoth Zord to help the Rangers destroy the monsters. Plot Part 1 While retrieving a powerful artifact from a museum, Cam is attacked by a reanimated Motodrone. Amidst the ruckus, an ancient statue comes to life. It is the ancient evil being known as Shimazu. Shimazu joins Lothor's army (where Lothor threatens to throw him off the ship if he messes up) and unleashes three creatures called Wolfblades. Hunter goes after Motodrone on his Ninja Glider Cycle. The other Rangers battle Shimazu and his Wolfblades. After Motodrone grounds Hunter, Shane armors up and defeats him. And the other Rangers defeat the Wolfblades. Not surprisingly, the Wolfblades merge into a giant monster. Part 2 The Rangers summon the Thunderstorm Megazord, but it doesn't do any good against Wolfblade. Cam whips out the artifact, a scroll, and learns that he needs to find a portal. He must take the Rangers' Power Discs to open the portal. With their Power Discs with Cam, the Rangers hit the Zords unmorphed when Wolfblade strikes again. Cam reaches the portal, and on the other side, finds a new weapon - the Lightning Riff Blaster. He uses it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord, which combines with the Megazord to destroy Wolfblade. Lother after some thinking decides to keep Shimazu believing if he threw every incompetent off the ship, he'll have no one left. Though he does warn the next general who fails to destroy the rangers will get thrown out. A talent contest the Rangers have been practicing for is ruined by Marah and Kapri, who are discovered cheating. The group though decides that everyone's a winner in the end. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Shimazu (voice) *Craig Parker as Motodrone (voice) *??? as Wolfblades (voice) *Greg Johnson as Minizord (voice) *John Palino as Stu Starmaker *Trevor Sai Louie as Mr Chan *Louise Wallace as Reporter Errors *When the Rangers morph inside their Zords, the Thunder Rangers are not heard stating their morphing call. Notes *Ranger talents: **Shane's talent is singing **Tori's talent is dancing **Dustin's talent is saxophone **Cam's talent is guitar **Hunter and Blake's talent is rapping *This marks the first appearance of the Mammothzord. *Motodrone returns in this episode and has a recurring role up until "A Gem of a Day," this time without Perry as his host. *Motodrone's former human host, Perry, is mentioned when Cam initially believes that he is possessed by the monster again. However, the revived Motodrone makes it clear that he is now a stand alone being. *This episode is known for being the first to feature Rangers piloting their Zords unmorphed. *This episode depicts the first instance in which a team of Rangers are seen morphing inside their Zords. *The song that Marah and Kapri sang in the talent show was later recycled in the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode, "Diva in Distress". See Also (Shimazu's Debut) (fight footage) (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:Multi-Part Episode